This invention is related to a resolution conversion system for converting digital graphical information of still pictures and moving pictures including characters, line drawings, natural pictures and the like into another graphical information having a different number of pixels so as to display converted pictures on a display device. More specifically, the invention is related to a resolution conversion system and the method thereof which allows input image information of a particular number of pixels to be displayed on the display device or a screen in a window environment having a different resolution when displaying the multimedia moving pictures.